


Rumor

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, based on a song I heard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: There had been talks that they were together. How will Jon react when confronted with them?





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Rumor by Lee Brice and this made its way into being.

They had heard the whispers. Sure, her and Jon were very close friends but that’s all they were. She knew she felt more for the wrestler, but she’d play the role of supporting best friend for the rest of her life, as long as she didn’t lose him.    
  
She was terrified the rumors were going to scare Jon away. To be associated with someone like her. He was one of the most popular wrestlers in the indie circuit and he deserved to be associated with the popular crowd, not a social reject like herself.    
  
Of course if she voice these opinions, Jon would be the first to shut her down. They’d been best friends for years and have known each other even longer than that. Part of her charm, he’d say, was that she only opened up to specific people. She was Jon’s best friend, yes, but that didn’t automatically mean she was friends with his friends.    
  
In fact, she chose to keep them at arms length. Letting one person get close was painful enough, she didn’t want to lose an entire friend group if her feelings were ever discovered. However, whenever they invited Jon out, they extended the invitation to her. That’s how she ended up in Jon’s arms, dancing along to some country song playing in the dimly lit bar.    
  
Jon’s friends were huddled near each other, watching as one song changed to the next and Jon kept his arms wrapped securely around her waste. She didn’t mind, never minded being this close to him, but wondered why he’d choose to dance with her when there were plenty of beautiful women ogling him from around the bar.    
  
“I’m gonna go grab us a drink,” Jon spoke loudly over the music, pulling back so he could see her face. She nodded her head and watched as Jon walked to where she assumed the bar was. She was planning to find a seat near where they were dancing to wait on him, but Sami standing in her way stopped her.    
  
“Can I have this dance?” Not wanting to be rude, she smiled and extended her hand to him. He was nice enough to keep space between their bodies, more space than her and Jon ever had between them. “You know, we can all see it.” She looked at him curiously before understanding dawned on her.    
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she lied instantly, turning her face around to look for Jon. She spotted him next to his group of friends, a smile on his face. She wished he would interrupt this conversation, or call Sami over, anything to get her out of this.    
  
“Look,” Sami spoke softly, just loud enough to be heard over the music, “we can see he feels the same about you. Just say something.” She felt tears threatening to well up in her eyes, doing her best to keep them from falling.    
  
“Sami, I can’t.” His eyes softened like he understood. “I can’t lose him if you’re wrong.” Sensing her discomfort, Sami pulled her into a quick hug, just give him a chance mumbled into her hair. He was pulling away as Jon was sidling up to her, a drink in each hand. Sami clapped him on the back, a knowing look on his face before he headed back towards the group of other people.    
  
“Here’s yer drink,” he said as he handed over the, hopefully strong, mixed drink. She quickly took a long drink from it, before giving him a small smile. “Wanna go sit down for a bit?” She agreed and followed him to where he led her to a table in the corner, not quite as loud as the rest of the bar. “Saw Sami talking to ya. What’d he say?”    
  
“Tried giving me advice on my love life.” She kept her tone neutral, hoping she didn’t portray how sad that actually was. Jon let out a laugh before taking a drink of his own cocktail.    
  
“Yeah, they tried that, too.” He pointed to his friends where Sami just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. “They also asked about us.”    
  
“About us? What do you mean?” She felt her hands begin to shake so she folded them together and sat them in her lap.    
  
“They, uh, seem to think we’re dating.”    
  
“Oh.” Was all she managed to say. Here came the rejection, the hurt and the end of her friendship with him.    
  
“What do ya think of that?” Jon’s voice sounded as nervous as she felt, and why was that?    
  
“About them talking about us behind our backs?”    
  
“No, about the dating thing. Think we’d make a cute couple?” That question through her for a loop. Of course she’d thought about it but never actually dreamt it would ever be a possibility. And now here she was, across the table from the man she loved, and he was asking how she felt about the idea of them dating. She decided it was now or never, and chose to be honest.    
  
“We are already so close, Jon. Dating would be natural for us, at least that’s how I feel.” She took a deep breath, and decided to take a risk, “I’ve thought about it before. A lot, actually.” She was looking down at her hands in her lap when Jon cleared his throat. She looked up to meet his baby blue eyes and was surprised at what she saw.    
  
He was smiling, no hint of being upset with what she’d said.    
  
“God, I’m glad you said that. I’ve been thinking about this for months.” Before she could ask what he was talking about, he was around the table, pulling her into a standing position before his lips were on hers. It was gentle yet firm, and she kissed him back just as strongly. His tongue lapped at her lips and she opened them with a quiet groan, moaning when their tongues touched for the first time.    
  
They kissed in their corner for several minutes before Jon pulled away, heaving in a deep breath. She fought to catch her breath as well.    
  
“I fucking love you.” Jon said the words against her cheek before placing another small kiss to her lips. “I’ve wanted to tell you that for months.”    
  
“I love you too. Now let’s get out of here, hm?” Jon grabbed her hand before practically dragging her from the bar with nothing more than a wave to his friends. Stepping into the cold air, she couldn’t fight the smile on her face. She turned to Jon, who had a matching smile on his face, before walking back towards her apartment. If she had it her way, they wouldn’t be leaving it for the next few days.    
  
Sometimes rumors can be based on truth. They can also lead to the best night of your life too. She’d have to thank whoever said something to Jon, as well as Sami for telling her to be honest. She’d worry about that some other time. Right now, she was focused on Jon practically dragging her up the stairs to her apartment.


End file.
